Chasing After Love
by SwitzyRomano197
Summary: He probably wanted to meet up, just so he could tell me that he's engaged or found a girlfriend. Of course I would have to be happy for him. I would smile, tell him, "Congrats, I'm so happy for you." But on the inside I'd be crying and telling myself that I was such a stupid girl for falling for him. There was no denying it any longer; I loved Garry. That's all there was to it.
1. A Phone Call

**Hey guys! My name's Fey and I will be writing a collab with Romi! Yay! ~ I'm a bit rusty, since my fanfiction account was deleted several years ago… So please, bear with me. The chapters will be written like this; since for roleplaying purposes, I'm Ib and Romi's Garry, I'll be writing chapters from Ib's pov, and Romi from Garry's. Ib is fifteen in this story (though age is subject to change at any given moment) and Garry's twenty-five. I am so excited to be writing this and I hope you guys enjoy it! Now for the disclaimer!**

**Ib: They don't own anything, they just own the idea for the story.**

**Me: I wish I owned Garry… If I did, my life would be complete~**

**Ib: Well you don't, so back off, he's mine. *sticks out her tongue***

**Me: Curse you Ib! You're so lucky that you're so adorable and that I ship you and Garry so hard!**

(Ib's POV)

My alarm went off at exactly eight-thirty. I groaned and shut it off, slamming my palm down on the snooze button as hard as I could. I didn't want to get up. I wanted to stay in bed all day and be lazy like I was never able to do. Usually, I would always get up with my alarm clock, due to the countless nightmares I experienced on a daily basis in my sleep, but today was different. Today, I was exhausted because I'd stayed up till at least two, talking to my best friend Garry, (unbeknownst to my parents). But that wasn't anything new. I was always texting him. Even while I was at school, the teachers are so stupid and oblivious; I can easily take my phone out of my purse without them noticing. I can then hide it under my desk and text him, even though he doesn't usually reply to any of my texts until he goes on break, or he's done working for the day.

But last night was one of those nights where I longed for him. Where texting wasn't enough to fill the emptiness that seemed to be eating away at me from the inside out. Where I longed to hear his voice and feel his gentle touch. These feelings seemed to have come out of nowhere! I had no idea where these feelings were coming from, but I knew that I needed to get my fix; otherwise I would probably have another mental breakdown.

I wanted to tell Garry how I truly felt about him, oh so badly. But he would probably flip out if I told him. Garry was my best friend, my closest friend, my confident, the person that I turned to in my time of need. Last night was no exception. I was feeling lonely, even though my parents were in their room, just a few doors down the hall. They never really paid any attention to me; no one did. It was hard not to feel neglected.

I called him around eleven, after my parents went to bed. He sounded really tired, his voice layered with fatigue. He'd had a long day at work, working for a company that paid him more than enough, but worked him until he could work no more. I felt guilty about bugging him with my problems that were probably miniscule compared to his. His job was very time consuming, and due to that, we hadn't seen each other for almost six months. I felt really bad for keeping him up so late when he obviously needed to get some sleep… But I needed him, and he was willing to be there.

We ended up talking for about an hour or so, and that was when he fell asleep. I didn't notice it at first because I was too busy rambling since he'd asked me about how my day was. I'd gotten so caught up in the conversation that I hadn't realized he'd stopped responding until I paused to catch my breath. I heard his soft breathing, slow and peaceful on the other end of the receiver, his soft snoring. I smiled to myself, even though he was no longer listening, I didn't hang up the phone. Instead, I settled down into my blankets and placed my phone on the sheets beside my pillow, letting the sound of his soft breathing lull me to sleep.

I can picture him now, oh so perfectly, lying on his bed, sleeping peacefully. His eyes are closed, his lips drawn up in a complacent smile, as he hopefully dreams about me. His hair is plastered to the sides of his face with sweat, the blankets tangled around his legs. More than anything I wish I could be the first thing he sees when he wakes up. But he lives all the way across town, past the train tracks. It's a really far walk, and I have no way of getting there either. But one of these days, I'm going to be able to see him, face-to-face. And there will be no one able to stop me.

Suddenly overcome with fatigue, I flopped back onto my bed, staring up at the ceiling. I allowed myself to close my eyes, no longer apprehensive of sleep and the nightmares that it usually brought with it. My last, fleeting thought was of Garry and I, finally being able to see each other, and at our reunion, I ran into his open arms.


	2. The Art of Wanting

** A/N: Hey guys! Romi here! Fey and I had this idea for a collab so we decided to do this, and well, hopefully it's awesome! Enjoy! Mary, care to do the disclaimer?**

** Mary: They don't own Ib, or the characters, they only own the idea for this story. Please R and R! **

(Garry's POV)

I didn't mean to fall asleep on Ib, she was always so fun to talk to, and I always just wanted to talk to her, make her feel better, protect her. My day was just so long and tiring, my eyes couldn't stay open. I would apologize to her later. Once my head hit the pillow, everything went dark and I could see words on the back of my eyelids like a movie screen.

_You know I'd fall apart with you. I don't know how you do what you do. 'Cause everything that don't make sense about me, makes sense when I'm with you._ Pictures of Ib smiling, laughing, crying, running with him flashed through my head. Memories of her and her red skirt, her long, soft brown hair. _I wanna wrap you up. I want to kiss your lips. I want to make you feel wanted._ I could feel her hand in mine, and when she passed out how small and light she was as I carried her to somewhere safe away from those paintings. _You're all I ever wanted, all I ever wanted..._ I needed to see her again, I wanted to hold her again, I wanted to keep her safe and make her smile.

Suddenly, the images changed with the words. _All the words unspoken, promises broken, I cried for so long._ Ib's back was turned to me, and she was walking away, telling me she hates me. _I guess I wanted you more, and looking back now I'm sure. I wanted you more._ She was saying good-bye, her lips were making the words, but there was no sound. Her eyes were cold, and I could see in the reflection of her hard red eyes I was crying, begging her not to go. _My heart was opened, exposed and hoping for you to lay it on the line. In the end it seemed there was no room for me, still I tried to change your mind._ Even as she was walking away she didn't cry. It was as though she didn't care about anything that happened between us. I should've known she'd never want a guy like me. She was fifteen now, we had a ten year age gap between us. She had probably found someone else anyways. _I don't need you, I don't need you anymore._

Somehow in my sleep, my arm hit my phone that was next to my head and it hung up with Ib and it shut off. The rest of my dreams went from wanting Ib to her leaving. Every time I reached for her, she just disappeared into thin air.

Morning couldn't come fast enough, and when I woke up, I saw I had a text from Ib. "_Hey, just wanted to say you sleeping helped me fall asleep last night._" I couldn't help but smile. Should I ask her out? I pondered it for a moment, and decided to think it over in a shower. The hot water ran over my skin, and I mustered up my courage. Wrapping myself in a towel, I replied to Ib, "_Sorry I feel asleep, glad I could be of help though. Care to meet up today by the cafe?_"

A few minutes later her reply came "_I'd love to! Will noon work?_" I smiled to myself and typed back "_Yes, that would be perfect._"

** Sorry that was so short! But I promise next chapter will be longer! Well, Au revour for now~**


	3. Rendez-Vous

**Hi guys, it's Fey again! I found myself without a life again, so I decided I would get this up asap since Garry won't talk to me *le sigh* Anyways, I'm gonna have one of those liar paintings do the disclaimer for me!**

**Liar**** (green): ****They don't own Ib, or the characters, they only own the idea for this story. Please R and R! It would be greatly appreciated!**

**Also, song reference in this chapter: ****Twisted**** by Carrie Underwood. Enjoy my darlings!**

(Ib's POV)

I could hardly contain the overwhelming surge of feelings that rushed through me all at once. It had been months since Garry and I had met up at our favorite café, due to the amount of work and stress he'd been under since he started his new job. I'd needed this for several months now, and I was finally getting it. I needed to take advantage of this opportunity that didn't come by very often.

I quickly hopped into the shower, which (after letting the water run for a few minutes) was scalding hot. I jumped foot to foot, trying to avoid what seemed like acidic rain pouring down on me. Hastily, I shampooed my hair, washed it out, then conditioned, repeated the process, and after I was done rinsing off my body, I shut off the water as quickly as I could. I stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around myself, feeling my entire body scorching. I casted a quick glance in the mirror above the sink and saw my face was bright red, along with my arms, legs, and probably the rest of my body. I quickly slipped on my robe, and prayed that the redness would fade away by the time I got to the café. I glanced at my watch and saw that it was already a quarter to eleven. I estimated that it would take me at least forty five minutes to walk to the café though it would be more ideal to get a ride instead, and a lot less time consuming, and Garry usually got there early… So that left me about fifteen minutes to get ready.

Throwing open my closet doors, I picked out the cutest outfit I had available to me, which consisted of a pair of white leggings, and a mid knee length Lolita dress that was almost the same color as my eyes. The shoes were an easier thing to choose; I chose my platinum silver Toms that were coated in sparkles, figuring they would go nicely with the rest of my outfit. Once I threw all that on, I had five minutes to spare. Quickly I tied my hair back with a ponytail, grabbed a twenty dollar bill from the cabinet in the kitchen, stashed it in my purse, and walked out the door.

The sidewalks were pretty vacant this time of day, though the streets were a whole different story. Cars were backed up, bumper to bumper on the main street in the downtown area. Growing tired of all the honking horns and colorful language, I stuck my earphones in my ears, and turned my iPod up as loud as it would go. Strangely, the song playing was one I didn't remember having ever downloaded to my iPod.

_Everybody's telling me, I'm over my head, but they don't see you loving me, they all say that, I've gone crazy, maybe but it's too late now to save me, I'm too tangled._I am thoroughly convinced that I have gone crazy. These sudden feelings, mushy, gushy feelings that I've never felt before towards a guy who's ten years older than me? What are the odds? He probably wanted to meet up, just so he could tell me that he's engaged or found a girlfriend. Of course, I would then have to be happy for him, as expected of any good friend. I would smile, tell him, "Congrats, I'm so happy for you," or something along those lines. But on the inside, I'd be crying and telling myself over and over again that I was such a stupid girl for ever falling for him, and that I would be forever alone because no one was good enough for me besides him. I wouldn't want anyone else besides Garry; he was the only guy for me. And one of these days, I would have to grow a pair and tell him. Would today be that day? I had no idea, but I was nervous as all get out.

_It's twisted, messed up, and the more I think about it, it's crazy, but so what? I may never understand it, I'm caught up and I'm hanging on, I'm gonna love you even if it's wrong. _It was screwed up that I had fallen for him. Any girl my age would be smart enough to go after guys their age, but me, age didn't matter. It was wrong; the way I felt about Garry. This sudden attraction had caught me off guard and unarmed, and there was no way of denying it any longer; I loved Garry. That was all there was to it. And I just hoped, and prayed that he felt the same way.

After walking several more blocks and about a half hour later, I stood across the street from the café. The sun's harsh glare shone down directly into my eyes, causing me to stumble blindly. I used my hand as a shield to block the sun, and once I searched the street for an opening between cars, I quickly ran across the street. Several angry drivers honked at me, and some even cursed and sped up to hit me. I ran as fast as I could, and by the time I'd made it safely to the other side of the street I was panting. I was bent over, my hands braced on my knees, gasping. _That was a close one, _I thought to myself. _When people say drivers these days have road rage they aren't joking; they're dead serious._

Once I was able to breathe again, I tidied myself up, brushing dust off my dress and readjusting my ponytail. Once I deemed myself presentable, I approached the café. When I arrived the scene seemed vacant. Guess I actually beat Garry for once in my life. I smiled triumphantly and pushed the door to the café open, only to be grabbed by the waist from behind, and dragged away from the door. I screamed, and my prosecutor chuckled, a soft, low voice, and that was when I stopped struggling.

"Garry!" I exclaimed, trying to get out of his hold. "Don't do that! You scared the crap out of me!"

Garry smiled and his grip on me loosened. "Sorry, I couldn't help myself. You're just so much fun to scare," he grinned. His grip was loose enough that it allowed me to turn around, so I could look up at him. His deep blue eyes were full of immense happiness (and a little mischief), his mouth drawn up in that perfect smile I missed seeing so much. His hair was still purple just like I'd always remembered it being, the roots a top his head a deeper shade. His bangs were covering the left half of his face, and he was wearing his usual attire; brown slacks, a casual olive green t-shirt, and his dark blue overcoat. I smiled and hugged him as tightly as I could. He smelled so good, and I felt safe when he wrapped his arms around me and hugged me back.

"Garry," I breathed softly. "I missed you so much…"

"I missed you too Ib," he said into my hair, ruffling it slightly as he pulled away. I giggled.

"So, what's for lunch?" I asked as he took my hand and led me into the café.

"How about some macaroons?" He asked with a smile. I nodded my head vigorously and he chuckled, as we took a seat and waited for a waitress to come take our order.

**Sorry guys, I just loooooove me a cliff hanger! Please R and R if you liked this! Sorry it's so long… I just love to write… anywho, I'll see you guys for chapter five! Adios!**


	4. Begin Again

** Hey guys! So so sorry I have been slow, I had a lot to deal with, so I didn't have much time to write, but I hope this will make up for my absence! Enjoy!**

** Garry: They don't own anything, only the idea of this story, enjoy~**

Garry's POV

The waitress soon came and took our order, and as usual Ib's order was more complex than mine. I just order a dozen macaroons, but she had to get something else. (She just doesn't understand my love of macaroons...) We ate in silence for a few moments, and as I took a sip of my water, Ib looked up at me like she wanted to say something. She looked back down at her food, not saying a word.

"Something wrong?" I asked, wondering what was on her pretty little mind. She was just so cute sometimes. I need to stop these thoughts.

"No, it's nothing..." She replied quietly and kept eating. "What's new with you?"

"Hmm... Same old same old, really." I replied nonchalantly and ate a third macaroon. God, these things were amazing. "My job is crap, but pays well, so I can't really complain I suppose..."

We continued idle conversation until we had both finished our food, and I payed the bill. "Want to come with me for a walk?" Smiling at Ib, she looked up at me as if she wanted to protest and I quickly added. "I have no where to be today, I have the day off so we can do whatever we like."

We both decided to walk down to the pier on the lakefront. It gave us a clear view of the city, and probably the halfway point from both our houses.

On our way we passed a small jewelry shop, and in the window was a set of diamond earring in a shape of a heart with matching necklace and ring. "Oo~ This is so pretty!" Ib smiled and put her face against the glass. I couldn't help but chuckle at how cute she was.

_And you throw your head back laughing like a little kid. _My mind went back to the girl I had met. Her name was Mary, but I pushed her out of my mind. She was old news, and she made me realize I loved Ib. _I've been spending the last eight months thinking all love ever does is break, and burn, and end. _Ib oo'ed and aw'ed at the set in the window, but all I could do was smile at her. She was just so adorable and acting like a little child at a candy store. _But on a Wednesday in a cafe I watched it begin again. _

"Hey Garry," She started, pulling me out of my deep thoughts. "Do you have any crushes?"

"Hmm... Well, there is one girl..." A flash of what seemed like disappointment flashed across her eyes. "But I haven't really seen her in a while. I think of her everyday."

"She must be special then." I could tell she didn't know who it was, and she thought it was someone else. Goodness she was cute.

"She is very special. Well, to me anyways." I shrugged, figuring I'd lead her on a bit.

The sun was lowering in the sky, but it wasn't quite sundown yet and we had just reached the pier. It was a small old boat dock where some old men would come sometimes to fish or just chat. It was also a great place to see a great firework show. Today not a soul was in sight, leaving me and her alone. Once the sun started setting, I was sitting next to Ib on the edge, my feet just floating on the top of the water, her hugging her knees to her chest.

The light orange and blue colors clashing in the sky were absolutely beautiful to see. The sun had almost disappeared behind the horizon when I stood up. "Want some dinner, Ib?" She looked back up at me with a big childish grin.

"Yes!" She cheered back and I helped her up like a gentleman that I was. The wind blew at just that moment, letting her skirt flip up just slightly. I was able to catch a clear sight before she pushed it back down and blushed bright red.

"I didn't see anything." I lied to make her feel a bit better, and I gently took her hand, leading her to a restaurant where a good friend of mine worked. He helped me get my job, so I owed him a visit.

"Hey, Garry! Good to see you again!" He greeted behind his counter. "How can I help you?"

"Well, I would like a table for two, s'il te plaît?"

"Ah, oui, oui, of course~ Right this way!" He lead us to a small table out the back of his restaurant. It was a round table perfect for two people, covered in a red and white checkered table cloth and lit up by an old fashioned lamp that you had to light with a match. "Do you want the usual?"

"Yes, thanks."

"Coming right up." And he left us alone. I could see Ib's hesitation.

"Don't worry Ib, he's a real good friend of mine. He helped me get my job, so I owe him." My smile made her loosen up slightly and she smiled back.

Soon I was reminded why he was my favorite chef; he was quick at cooking, and damn good at it. The man had skill, I'll give him that. Not too much later we had a giant plate of authentic spaghetti on the table, big enough for two.

"Bon appetit~" I chuckled and she took to it, showing she must've been hungry. I let her have a bit before I started. After a bit the plate was down to one meatball and a few spoonfuls of noodles left. We both got a bit at the same time, eating one noodle. I found my head turning slightly and my lips met Ib's. We both blushed the same shade as her red dress and she pulled away, embarrassed. I couldn't help but laugh. "That was nice."

"I-I guess..." She stuttered, still trying to get herself together. Stabbing the last meatball with my fork, I held it out to her.

"Want it?"

"S-sure..." She leaned and ate what was on the fork, blushing still. This was it, I could tell. That moment of truth, I had to tell her.

"Hey Ib?"

"Hmm?"

"Remember earlier today, and you asked me if I liked anyone, and I said I liked one girl?"

"Y-yeah..."

"Well... Do you have any advice on how to ask her out?" She looked at me surprised.

"I would say get her flowers or something, maybe a stuffed animal maybe..." I pondered her response for a moment.

"Thanks Ib."

"Anytime..." She muttered, looking sad. I got up and walked over to a small bush on the side of the building that held beautiful red flowers. Gently picking a few, I walked back over to Ib and held them out to her. "Garry, w-what are you..."

"Ib, I like you, I haven't been able to stop thinking about you after all this time, and I just wanted to ask if you'd be my girlfriend." I looked at her with determined eyes, hoping she wouldn't say no.

"Oh Garry..." She threw her arms around my neck and whispered into my ear as tears fell onto my jacket, "I'd love to."

**Happy feels be happy! Yay! The song is Begin Again by Taylor Swift. So sorry for the late update, I'll try and be quicker, I promise... Well, I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you in chapter 6~ Laters y'all!**


	5. A Sudden Change

** Hello everybody! I have a crapload of explaining to do! I am soooooo very sorry this is so late! School and life in general really have been sucking of the late, and I haven't really had any inspiration to write until now. Mostly, I have just been feeling down lately cos everything in my life seems to be going wrong. Had to break up with a boyfriend cos nothing was ever really going on in the first place, school has gotten much harder this semester, and I have just been really getting annoyed with people in general. Plus I haven't been able to write anything and my iPod broke (due to water damage from my lil nuisance of a sister) and it had so many unfinished stories on it! I have no motivation to write anymore :c Anyways, enough ranting, let's get this show on the road. BUT BEFORE THAT I HAVE AN IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT: THERE IS A DIFFERENCE BETWEEN MACARONS AND MACAROONS! Ok I'm done carry on!~**

**Doll: They don't own this story, just the idea. Enjoy~**

Ib's POV

(Author's note: Some time has passed, and it just so happens to be New Years. I know, I know, I'm a bit late, but just deal with it :P)

Several months passed, and the summer quickly faded into fall, and the cold majesty of winter made herself right at home here in Surrey and the rest of England. By the way the country kept getting plowed with blizzard after blizzard it didn't look like she would be leaving any time soon. I let out a sigh of frustration as I struggled to walk against the bone chilling wind that whipped against my face, and caused the tails of my red pea coat to whirl and twirl. The streets were deserted for everyone was preparing for the New Years which was in less than twenty-four hours. Anyone who had even the tiniest bit of sanity would never dare challenge Mother Nature on a day like today, but I never said I wasn't crazy. In stark comparison to the blistering heat of summertime, the change in temperature was greatly appreciated. I was on a mission, and I wasn't about to let a snow blizzard stop me from accomplishing it.

It had been several months since the last time Garry and I had spent time together, and lately, he hadn't been answering his phone or my messages. It struck me as odd; it was completely unlike him to act this way. Something was up, and I was determined to find out just what. So I was walking to his house that was across the railroad tracks, on the other side of town. I needed answers, and I wanted them now. I had thought he would want to be together on New Year's… We could drink together… Have the first kiss of the new year… But lately, it seemed like he didn't want to be with me anymore… It had crossed my mind that in my absence he could have gotten back together with his ex and just never told me, figuring he would spare me until I found out for myself… But that wasn't like him. I couldn't picture him intentionally hurting me… Would he? Now, I wasn't sure.

As I crossed the railroad tracks, a burst of cold air blew harshly against me, frozen rain pelting me in the face. It was almost as if Mother Nature didn't want me to get to Garry's place; but I continued onward, and once I got to his apartment, I let myself in with his spare key, just in time, right as the winds picked up and snow bushels were blown around.

When I stepped inside, all was quiet. There didn't seem to be a soul lurking anywhere, and it felt empty and devoid of life. Judging by the amount of dust that had settled over everything, I guessed that Garry had been gone since the day after we saw each other. But _why? Why would he just up and go without telling me? It didn't make any sense… Was I not good enough for him anymore? No. _I stopped myself from having negative thoughts. There had to be a perfectly logical reason as to why he wasn't here. I scoped out the entire apartment, searching for clues. While searching his bedroom, I came across his phone. It had died a long time ago, but I found the charger and plugged it into the wall. I would scroll through his messages and use that as evidence if it came down to it.

I peered out the window at the winter storm that was brewing outside. It didn't look like it was going to stop any time soon, and it wasn't like Garry would care whether or not I stayed here in his absence. I don't think he realized how much I missed him over the past several months. Locking the door and windows, I turned on my heel and headed towards his bedroom. When I got there, I crawled into bed, burrowed myself beneath the comforter, and shivered. Not only was the shiver from the cold, but also from the absence of his warm body beside mine, his arms wrapped around me to keep me warm. I had slept in this bed many times, but this was the first time that I had ever slept here alone. I clutched his pillow close to me, and it was then that I allowed myself to cry. I breathed in what was left of his scent, and it only made me cry harder. I needed him here with me. It shouldn't be like this, ever.

"Garry, where are you?" I whispered softly to the cold, empty room. Outside, the wind howled as snow piled up down on the streets and sidewalks. I hid underneath the covers, and continued to cry until eventually, everything went quiet and faded away.

Mary's POV

"Happy New Year!" I smiled as I poured each of us a glass of champagne. Garry took his begrudgingly and refused to drink from it, a scowl etched onto his face. It always seemed like he wore that scowl ever since I brought him back here all those months ago. But if I were in his place, I wouldn't be happy about always having to be tied up all the time. But all of this could easily have been prevented if he would just behave himself and stop trying to leave me. Deep down, I knew he still had feelings for me; this little brat that he was seeing now was just confusing him. I knew he loved me; there was no doubt in my mind.

"Aw, c'mon Garbear; why the long face?"

He refused to look at me, let alone look in my direction. I wondered what he was so upset about. How could he be so unhappy, staying in the same apartment as the love of his life? He wouldn't let me kiss him or hug him either which struck me as odd.

"Come on Garry… Be happy! It's the New Year, and you get to spend it with the love of your life!"

"I want to see her," he said suddenly, each word like cut to my heart. He looked up into my eyes, his visible eye that wasn't obscured by his bangs expressing just how sad he truly was. I knew just exactly who he was talking about and it infuriated me. What did she have to offer that I didn't? I gave him everything, but even that wasn't enough to please him. I gave him my heart, hell I even let him deflower me! I wonder what the brat would have to say to that. Or had he already forgotten?

"… You can't see her," I said with a sigh after a brief pause.

"Why not?" He demanded. "She needs to know that I'm ok! And I know you set up cameras all over my house so you could spy on me! I also know for a fact that she is there right now Mary! Let me see her!"

I was shocked by the way he raised his voice at me; I had never seen him so angry before in my life.

"I'll let you see her on one condition," my mouth twitched at the corners, fighting back a smile.

"And what's that?" He asked wearily.

"You have to kiss me."

I watched the emotions play out on his face; first he was stunned, then incredulous, but shortly after that, he looked weary. I was shocked to see that he was nodding his head. He didn't appear to be very happy about the price, but he was willing to pay it. He said nothing as I walked over to him, gently grabbing him by the shoulders. I closed my eyes and leaned down as he tilted his head upward so our lips met in a brief kiss, which, just after mere seconds, ignited into a fire of want and need. I tangled my fingers in his violet tresses as his hands ran through my hair, the kiss becoming more than just one, but a series of kisses, seeming to burn like fire.

Once out of breath we both pulled away, breathless. I peered up into his eyes and saw that they now had a peculiar twinkle to them as he looked down at me in adoration. I couldn't help but to smile; it had really worked. The spell that been cast onto my lip gloss had made him fall for me all over again. Let's see that brat stop me now.

"I love you," he said softly, lightly stroking my cheek with his hand. I had untied him after it had become clear to me that the spell had worked. I giggled and leaned into his touch. "I love you too~ we should get married right away."

"I couldn't agree more; how about the beginning of next month?"

"Sounds good to me."

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUN! I AM SUCH A HORRIBLE PERSON DFAKFGLAGFLAGFL! WELP, IT IS UP TO ROMI TO SEE WHERE THIS HEADS. PEACE OUT HOMIES! R AND R POR FAVOR! GRACIAS~ SEE YA FOR CHAPTER SEVEN!**


End file.
